Android 18 vs Zero
Clash of the humanoid robots, DBZ vs Megaman Pre-Fight Location: Teh City (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaOqmQJFqNI) A blonde haired women in a blue jacket is seen walking around the city in search of someone, Lazuli otherwise known as 18 to her friends is looking for a bunch of brats that ran off in the city. She then heard a crowd of people scream in terror and running away from several explosions. Curious she walked over to see what was happening. (Cut Music) As she got closer she saw a man with long blonde hair clad in red and white. The man looked at 18 with fierce red eyes and brought out his gun arm to fight. Zero: You dare stand in my way? 18: Cut the talk let's get this over with already. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rk4n0wEQR_A) Fight HERE WE GO!!! 18 fired a ki blast while zero fired his arm cannon both projectiles collided and created an explosion. Zero used this opportunity to surprise attack his opponent, so he jumped through the smoke and attempted to jump slash his opponent. 18 dodged the attack however and kicked Zero in the head knocking him back a distance. Zero pulled out his sword and lunged at 18 to try and slash at her. 18 kept dodging his attacks and fired a ki blast at the ground sending Zero back a distance, 18 then headbutted Zero and threw him into the air, 18 followed her attack by firing multiple ki blasts at her opponent and then flew at her opponent. Zero attempted to block all of the ki blasts but was unable to avoid 18 flying towards him. 18 flung zero on top of the buildings where blocked a kicked by 18, then Zero was able slash at his opponent several times and followed up by the Ryuenjin (basically a fiery-like uppercut with his sword) sending her into the air. Zero then summoned the Yammar Option to shoot at his opponent. However 18 blocked the attack with the Android Barrier while also being powered up from the attack. Zero seeing he has no other option has to use his final form right away, he activated the Rekkoha to temporarily distract his opponent, he then used this time to transform into his final form. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpDFxzO6MT8&t=68s) Zero's red armor turned into a dark black color, extra amour parts colored blue, orange, and black was added, he has bat like wings on his back and for some reason his head. Zero has transformed into Absolute Zero for added mobility. When 18 looked back at her opponent she was caught off guard by a slashing attack that hit her point blank, another transformation she thought. Zero continued to slash at his opponent before sending a kick knocking her back, Zero followed his plan by flying above his opponent. Then he realized that his opponent was gone he couldn't find her, he then received a tap on the back and when he looked back received a punch to the face, followed by an elbow to the groin, a knee to the face, and a ki blast that sent him a distance away. After regaining his composure a flew back at his opponent while she was firing projectiles, Zero simply avoided them while batting a couple away. As he got closer the two traded blows neither one of them seeming to be gaining the upper hand. It was onlyuntil Zero tried slashing at his opponent's face was when the struggle was broken, as Zero tried to go for his opponents face she quickly backed away and punched at his joint region, causing his arm to break. 18 then grabbed Zero's face and held onto him while flying back down to the ground, the speed caused Zero's armor to break apart and fall off him leaving him back to his original colors. 18 then threw him towards the ground and charged an ki blast to finish him off. The blast hit Zero and sent him crashing into the Earth where he was broken to pieces. 18 flew back to the Earth disappointed with her fight. DBX! Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:Slantheman Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Mega man vs Dbz themed fights